TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to the methods and compositions for the modulation of T cell function in the treatment of for example, autoimmune diseases, allergic responses, transplant rejection, and other immunological disorders. In particular, it concerns complexes which target helper T cells by using a complex of the major histocompatibility complex (MHC) glycoproteins with peptides representing fragments of antigens associated with such diseases. These complexes can be further conjugated to radioisotopes or other labels for diagnostic purposes, or to toxins or other substances which render the complexes therapeutically useful.